dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Zakryk
Biography Originally, Zakryk came from the trees southeast of Rook, where he would sometimes be sent out to handle tasks in the sunlight due to his ability to tolerate it. Although he had some training in swordfighting from a mentor there, he generally puts more stock in the electrical powers he had from an early age. Back when that ability suddenly stopped working, he headed into Rook in the hope that he can find a way to figure out what happened to him. Appearance A kobold with oddly yellow scales wearing a red scarf. He carries a number of different bladed weapons, and sometimes you can see blue sparks come off of him. Sessions Downtime Activities '''11/20/2015:''' Purchased a potion of Infernal Healing from Urist for 40 GP. '''11/25/2015:''' Scheduled the rest of November for making a living with Craft Weapon. From today to November 30, he will make 10 GP per day, for a total of 60 GP at the end of November. '''11/30/2015:''' Redeemed 60 GP from November, and will reserve all of December for crafting work. Throughout December, he will make 310 290 GP (10 GP per day). '''12/01/2015:''' Instead of crafting for income, today Zakryk will spend 10 GP on Crafter's Fortune, then start work on a Masterwork Rapier. He finished the masterwork component today, and will finish the rest of the rapier tomorrow. Also purchased a Handy Haversack from Miere for 1600 GP. (Total cost: 150+10+10+1600 = 1770 GP.) '''12/02/2015:''' Finished his MW rapier from yesterday, and purchased a spell component pouch for 5 GP. '''12/06/2015:''' Ordered a wand of Infernal Healing from Miere for 600 GP. '''12/07/2015:''' Redeemed 50 GP from the reserved work above, and has 288 264 more GP to make this month. Also purchased masterwork weaponcrafting tools, selling his old ones (-52.5 GP). Later, spent 150 GP on Remove Disease to cure Ghoul Fever. Zakryk will reserve the next 2 days (December 8 to 9) crafting a masterwork boarding axe. He will buy one casting of Crafter's Fortune for 10 GP, then use it to work on the masterwork component. Overall, making the axe will cost 163 GP. '''12/09/2015:''' Completed his small masterwork boarding axe. '''12/11/2015:''' Ordered a Scarf (Cloak) of Resistance +1 from Mordred. '''12/12/2015:''' Redeemed 8 days of work for 80 GP. Over the next 19 days, Zakryk will make 253.27 GP from work reserved in December. '''12/15/2015:''' Redeemed 3 days of work for 39.99 GP. Spent 5 influence since a paladin offered to raise him. Spent 1280 GP for a casting of Restoration to remove his negative level, and set aside 1280 more GP to remove another negative level on December 17. Over the next two days, Zakryk will make 25.32 GP, then 186.62 GP over the rest of December. '''12/17/2015:''' Removed his other negative level with the money he already set aside, and redeemed 25.32 GP of work. Later, bought a MW Cold Iron Small Boarding Axe for 312 GP, and sold his old axe for 153 GP (-159 GP). '''12/20/2015:''' Redeemed 3 crafting days for 39.99 GP, and will reserve work for January. At the end of December, Zakryk will make 126 GP over 9 days. Zakryk will also make a Mithral Small Rapier for 260 GP. It will be completed tomorrow on December 22. He will, in addition, sell his current MW rapier for 160 GP. '''12/22/2015:''' Finished his mithral rapier. '''12/25/2015:''' Spent 4 influence to get a wand of Cure Light Wounds, and 1 influence to order his body recovered in a session today. Thankfully, he did not need that last bit of influence. Zakryk will redeem 3 days of work for 42 GP. Over the next two days, Zakryk will make 26.66 GP, and then will make 56 GP over the remainder of December. '''12/28/2015:''' Redeemed 26.66 GP for 12/26 and 12/27. '''12/29/2015:''' Did crafting work today, and made 14.66 GP. '''12/31/2015:''' Redeemed 29.32 GP from crafting work yesterday and today. Ordered a +2 Dex belt from Rin for 3200 GP (done January 1) and a +2 Cha headband from Kyron for 3200 GP (done January 4). Reserved all of January for making Craft Weapon checks to make money. '''1/01/2016:''' Received the Dex belt today. Will start work on a Small Mithral Gladius, spending 382.5 GP on materials. It will be finished on January 3. After this, Zakryk has 28 more days reserved for Craft checks. '''1/04/2016:''' Received the Cha headband today. He also ordered a Small Mithral Chain Shirt from Crunch. It will be done tomorrow. '''1/05/2016:''' Received the chain shirt. '''1/06/2016:''' Redeemed 6 days of crafting for 87.96 GP. Spent 600 GP on an oil of Aligned Weapon (Good). Spent 40 influence and 7000 GP for 4 salves of Raise Dead: one for himself and three for some NPCs. Spent 1280 GP on Restoration for his negative level, and set aside another 1280 for use on January 8. '''1/07/2016:''' Bought a wand of Protection from Evil for 375 GP (cost split with Arlen), spent 50 on an antitoxin, and spent 30 on an in-session benefit. Tomorrow, he will buy another casting of Restoration to remove his other negative level. Redeemed two days of work for 28 GP. '''1/10/2016:''' Purchased a scroll of Dimensional Anchor. He already knows who he wants to use it on. '''1/11/2016:''' Purchased a scroll of Bear's Endurance (-150), a +1 enhancement to his chain shirt (-1000), a scroll of Teleport (-1125), a scroll of True Strike (-25) and a +1 Amulet of Mighty Fists (-4000). Spent 1 influence to retrieve his body, but didn't need it. Redeemed 4 days of work for 64 GP. Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information '''Favored Class:''' Sorcerer '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial):''' +3 Skill Ranks, +1 HP Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Maneuvers and Stances Swapped Primal Fury for Veiled Moon Skills Languages: Draconic, Common, Auran Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: 11912.36 Total Weight: Spells=